Naman
by Legacy of the Phoenix
Summary: Clark weds his fiancée Kyla Willowbrook and fends off a disaster in Metropolis. The conclusion of the Clylaverse. Features a brief steamy scene.


**Author's Note: The final installment of my Clylaverse. Not how I planned things, but I no longer have a passion for it, so I decided to end it in a satisfactory though simple way. Enjoy.**

* * *

A couple of years after graduation, Clark and Kyla are finally getting married; the ceremony being held in a church in Smallville and many, including and especially their respective parents, are in attendance. As is Lex, whom is one of the groomsmen, and is now aware of his best friend's duality, but nonetheless accepts it. Pete is Clark's best man while Chloe is Kyla's maid of honor. Simultaneous to the wedding, trouble brews in Metropolis.

Clark and Kyla lock eyes lovingly as the priest speaks,

"…from this day forward…"

* * *

CRASH! A powerful earth-based android emerges from the streets of Metropolis.

* * *

"…for better, for worse…"

* * *

SLOSH! A powerful water-based android emerges from the bay in Metropolis.

* * *

"…for richer, for poorer…"

* * *

SCHOOOM! A powerful fire-based android manifests from a burning building in Metropolis.

* * *

"…in sickness and in health…"

* * *

WOOOOSH! A powerful air-based android manifests from the skies of Metropolis.

* * *

"…to love and to cherish…"

* * *

ZZZZZZZZZ! A powerful lightning-based android manifests from the Metropolis power-plant.

* * *

"…till death do you part..."

* * *

All five androids converge at the very center of the city. They nod once before they extend their arms to each other.

SHRUMP! TEEEEERBOOOOM! The five androids merge into a single entity, unleashing a powerful shockwave that causes great harm and terror in the streets and all over the city.

* * *

"…kiss the bride."

Clark and Kyla, husband and wife, kiss passionately; together forever as it was always meant to be. Kyla throws her flowers up in the air, which Chloe miraculously intercepts. She exchanges a look with Pete, who himself grins in delight.

Clark and Kyla ride in a rented "Just Married" limousine to their Granville home on thirty-acres of land, which was paid for thanks to Clark's success as a writer and Kyla's recent employment as an archeological assistant. However,

_"Agh! Help! Help! Agh! What is that thing?!"_ Clark super-hears the incident in Metropolis. As does Kyla.

"Sounds pretty bad." Kyla realizes.

"See you at home?" Clark kisses her as a temporary departure.

SWOOOSH-BOOOOM! Clark quickly changes out of his wedding attire and dons a red-and-blue suit with a cape and "S-shield" on the chest before he flies out of the limousine and towards Metropolis.

* * *

The elemental android creates much devastation in the city, making quick work of the military that opposes it. It declares,

"_Humans and metahumans are the plague that infest this world. Only through this purge will there be order for the future."_

TEEEEEERRRRRZZZ! The elemental android is momentarily stunned by a burst of heat-vision from behind. It turns and finds the costumed Clark floating above it with his arms folded.

"Superman! It's Superman! He's here!" The civilians sigh and relief.

"_Metahuman threat recognized. Purge eminent." ZZZZZZZZZ-SPLASH! _The android attempts to decimate Superman with a water/electricity combination, but the attempt fails due to his invulnerability.

WOOOSH! Superman flies a fractioned-speed towards the android at the same time it leaps towards him.

CLASH!

* * *

_That night, in their home and under their sheets, Clark lays atop his wife's body and makes love to her. She moans in delight and pleasure as she strokes the back of his hair and digs her nails into his back. Clark gets off of her and sighs as he lays on his back in satisfaction. Kyla lays her head and hand on her husband's chest and smiles at him in post-coital bliss. _

"Never stop being a hero. _My_ hero." Kyla grins.

"Wouldn't think of it." Clark snickers. "I love you, Ky."

"I love you too, _Naman_." Kyla touches his face.

Clark and Kyla kiss passionately before they fall asleep together.


End file.
